bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
A Fight For Old Time's Sake
It was a good day. The sun was high in the sky, there was a gentle breeze blowing and there where birds chirping in the background. It didn't half make you feel relaxed. Yet in this peaceful backdrop two individuals who bore the title Kensei stood with their eyes meet; a contest of wills resultant of that one motion. "Ino told me this wasn't a good idea," one of the men said. He wore a comfortable sleeveless black kosode with matching hakama, with a light blue ōbi tied loosely at his waist. From it hung a daishō combination; this was his Zanpakutō which was the newly christened Raijin. His right hand rested lazily on the katana while the thumb of his left hand was looped through his ōbi. "I'm starting to agree with her, Kenji." Another man said, though younger. This young man was Shinrei Hiroshi. His wounds where mostly healed though he still had some minor trouble from time to time. His body was still a mass of white bandages. He was only here to watch but judging by the weight of a mere stare from these two men, he should really have been somewhere else. "I'm sure Kiyoko would had agreed with you there Kenji. But we can't stop for the sake of our wives you know." The last of the present men said. The man's attire was completely different from the others before him, seeing that it was a long red cloak accented with various straps and pockets and black clothing underneath. From the looks of it, he did not possess a Zanpakutō at all. His hands were casually in his pockets while he kicked the dust off the ground with his black boots. "True enough," Kenji replied as he cracked his neck muscles. "So... are you ready? For old times sake and all. I still owe you for back then, after all." Did the air just get heavier? "I could've swore it did." Shinrei thought. "What type of demons am I looking at here, who can affect their surroundings so much with nothing but a stare!?" It was maddening when you thought about it. "People think I know the depths of Kenji's abilities; what he's truly capable of. I don't. I've never seen him like this... So that begs the question: What is this Kei Yume capable of?" "I don't know about you, but I've been ready since that time in Switzerland and Australia." Kei replied, who grinned in anticipation. "Believe me pal, you owe me so much for the things I do for you." He finished with a snickering smile. An aura permeated throughout his body, a so-called miasma that could only be seen by those who had a similar strength. Kenji laughed loudly in response! "Now that was a bad day for me." Kenji said through a string of laughter, though he still managed to exude his own miasma in response; to Kei it would appear like the one that had once surrounded Kenjiro only with an electrical visage. "How can anything between these two be called friendly?" Shinrei thought. His mouth was agape with surprise and no one had even made a move yet! "They're going to destroy each other!" "Back up, Shinrei... A lot. If you aren't a few kilometers away then I can't guarantee your safety." Kei nodded at Kenji's words. "That seems to be the best course of action considering our presence. I wouldn't want you, Shinrei, to get caught in the crossfire. Besides, I'm sure you have good eyesight Shinrei; this entire landscape will be lit up." He finished with a wink. Shinrei did as he was told and disappeared with an impressive Shunpo step which took him to rest atop a small hill a good ways-away from the soon-to-be-battlefield. "Let's see what Kenji's gonna start off with." He was in a casual pose with his wakizashi drawn; his right hand resting upon the katana's hilt, which was still sheathed. "That's Form III." The youngster identified. "A sword form characterized by swift attacks and tight parries; the movements facilitated by feints and mis-direction." He'd seen it countless times before. "But what about Kei? I've never seen his opening stance before." It was only now dawning on Shinrei that he was about to bear witness to a battle between two Kensei! Knowing that Shinrei was observing the two individuals before him, Kei slowly and nonchalantly turned his head to face. Their eyes locked for a brief second, and Kei gave the young Shinigami a quick wink and smile. "Beautiful day isn't it?" Kei simply stated. He made no clear indication of a move at all. "So good, that it feels like I entered My Own World of Serenity." Once Kei uttered those last few words, a short rumble occurred beneath them. But as fast it occurred, it disappeared.